The Adventures of Teddy R Lupin
by x.BadWolfRose.x
Summary: It's many years after Voldemort's downfall. Teddy Lupin is eleven years old and has just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After being given a map, will Teddy and his new friends follow in the old marauders footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

**Righty... New fic. I really shouldn't upload new stories while others are still on the go, but anywhooo... R&R purlease :) And please don't flame me if I've spelled some things wrong or got some details mixed up. This is just a draft really.**

**Disclaimer:- I own none of JK Rowlings orig characters. Only the new ones. :)**_  
_

* * *

**_THE ADVENTURES OF TEDDY LUPIN_**

**  
**

Teddy stared out of the window of the Hogwarts express as it pulled out of the station. His godfather had come to see him off on his first day, along with Aunt Ginny and his Grandmother and they all stood, waving, on the platform. Teddy sat in an empty compartment and felt a pang of homesickness in his stomach already. He slumped further into his seat and sat quietly, feeling very alone.

He'd been so excited about going to Hogwarts. His grandmother had bought him an owl (he'd named it Flint) and Harry had fulfilled his role as coolest-Godfather by buying him the latest broom to take with him.

"Make sure you make the team one year, ey?" He'd said with a wink as he handed over Teddy's new broom.

But now, as Teddy watched the countryside fly past him, he wished he was back home. He hadn't really thought about whether he would know anyone or not, and now he wished he'd made at least one friend before he got on the train.

He hadn't really met any other people his age. He had spent most of his life playing with his many cousins. Of course, he'd grown up being the centre of attention, until the first mini-Potter came along. Closely followed by numerous Weasley children. Being the oldest, he ruled the roost and he never really felt the need to make any friends his own age, being naturally very quiet.

He missed his Nana Tonks. He missed his Aunt Ginny. He missed his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. He missed his young cousins, Albus, James, Lily, Rose and Hugo. And he especially missed his Godfather Harry. Teddy knew that all these Uncles, Aunts and cousins weren't directly related to him by blood, but since his own parents had passed away, they had all adopted him into their family. They _were_ family.

Suddenly the door to his compartment flew open and a dark haired boy flew in, slamming the door behind him. He rested his back against the door, breathing heavily, with a triumphant grin etched on his face. He noticed Teddy looking startled in the corner and nodded at him.

"A'right?" He said, voice heavily accented. "I'm Vlad. Vlad Turkorovitch. Wassyourname?"

"Teddy." Replied Teddy, blushing. He didn't know if the boys behaviour was normal, but didn't want to ask, in case he was called stupid. Vlad seemed to read his thoughts.

"I'm hiding from a couple of third years. They were being all big-headed and stuff, so I threw my Fanged Frisbee at one. It bit him on the nose and they all pulled out their wands. I legged it." There was a sound of voices from the corridor. "Hide me!" cried the boy. Diving under Teddy's seat. Almost immediately, the compartment door flew open again. Three, large Slytherins stood in the doorway.

"You seen a Russian kid?" asked one, menacingly. Teddy shook his head innocently. This seemed to satisfy the three and they stormed off down the corridor, swearing. Vlad crawled out from under the seat.

"Thanks." He grinned at Ted and turned to leave the compartment. After checking that the corridor was clear he turned. "You coming or what?" he asked.

"Coming where?" Teddy was stunned.

"To my compartment. You're not going to sit here on your own are you?" He grinned again. For the first time, Teddy returned the grin and followed the boy along the corridor, leaving his trunks behind.

"Tad-ah!" cried Vlad sliding forth the door to reveal an already messy compartment. "Guys, this is Ted, he just saved me from those ugly Slytherin mugs. Teddy, this is Augustus Snitch and Jeremy Buck." He gestured to a smiling blue-eyed blonde boy and a pasty boy with untidy brown hair. "Sit." Vlad ordered and Teddy complied.

"Hiya." Said the blonde boy. "Jeremy yeah? Call me Jez. You new this year as well?" Teddy nodded. "Same here. We all are. I've known Gus for yonks." He nodded towards the brown haired boy who was struggling to comb out what looked like grease from his hair. Teddy looked quizzically at Gus.

"It's my mum." Gus said, noticing the look from Teddy. "She always does my hair all slicked back like. It's awful! That's why I'm getting it all out, before we get to Hogwarts. Don't want to give the impression I'm a sissy."

"His family's a pure blood." Explained Jeremy, "Very proper. You'd have to be to call your kid Augustus!" He laughed, Teddy and Vlad joined in.

"Don't!" complained Gus, "It's not my fault. My mum's a nightmare y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I've met her!" Jez rolled his eyes.

"Well, since we're talking family's I suppose you'll want to know why I'm not in Durmstrung." Said Vlad, light-heartedly.

"I was wondering." Confessed Jez, with a quizzical look.

"Well, I live in Russia. Hence the accent," He winked at Teddy. "But I got a letter from Hogwarts as well as Durmstrung. My mother said it must've been a mistake, but Dad said that as he was British himself, I would automatically be put forward for both schools. In the end it was my decision. So I chose Hogwarts." Vlad bit the head off a chocolate frog, "And lucky for you lot that I did." He grinned cheekily at his three classmates.

"Wow." Said Gus, "Russia. How d'you manage to get here then? I mean, to London?"

"Mum works in the Ministry in Russia. She got a Portkey all set up. Of course she was disappointed I didn't chose Durmstrung. But hey." He shrugged.

Jez turned to Teddy. "Right, Ted. Your turn. You know our life stories, now we want to know yours."

Teddy opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the compartment door flew open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

The compartment was all of a sudden filled with the chatter of voices and exchanging of money as the snack trolley was almost emptied. Five minutes later, all four boys were well stocked up with sweets.

"So, you were saying Ted?" said Gus through a mouthful of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Umm," Teddy didn't know what to say. He looked down at his chocolate frog card and smiled. He'd got Harry Potter. He already had about ten of him. "Well, Harry Potter's my Godfather."

That definitely got the desired effect. The compartment went silent. Vlad was the first to speak.

"Seriously? The Harry Potter? I mean, I saw him on the station… but… your Godfather?"

"Yep." Teddy felt immensely proud to be sitting there all of a sudden. "My parents were…" He stopped. Should he tell the boys who his parents really were? If they knew he was part were-wolf would they still want to know him?

"Who were your parents Ted?" Asked Jeremy. "They must have been friends of Harry Potter alright!"

Teddy couldn't lie. He replied in a small voice, expecting to be avoided by these boys from then on. They surely wouldn't want to be friends with the son of a werewolf.

"My parents were Nymphadora and Remus Lupin." He mumbled sadly.

"Lupin?" Cried Gus, "You're a Lupin? Your dad was Remus Lupin the werewolf?"

"Teddy Lupin. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think Jez?" asked Vlad.

"You mean… you… you don't mind?" Teddy was astounded.

"Mind about what Ted?" Asked Jeremy, "Is there something you're not telling us? Have you got bad B.O problems, or are you a squib or something?" The three boys laughed as Teddy gaped.

"No, I mean, mind that I'm a part werewolf?"

"Mind? Teddy why would we mind? You wouldn't come to Hogwarts if you weren't safe. Do you change into a wolf then?" Jez was eagerly interested.

"Yeah, do you howl at the moon and stuff?" Vlad suddenly hoisted his head into the air and howled to an imaginary moon. Gus and Jeremy followed suit. Teddy laughed and joined in.

Soon all four boys were laughing together. Jeremy smiled at Teddy.

"You probably think we're batty, don't you." He asked, grinning.

"No! You're the coolest people I've met!" Teddy blushed at his little outburst. Vlad put an arm around his shoulder

"Likewise Wolfy, likewise."

* * *

**Worth continuing? Review and let me know. Constructive criticsm welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**tra la la... chapter two... go figure... :)**_

_**Disclaimer:- none of you actually think I own Harry Potter do you? only vlad gus and jez :)**_

* * *

"Firs' years, this way, follow me. 'Ello Teddy." The enormous, bearded man beamed at Teddy as he and his three friends approached. Most first years just stood in awe of the giant of a man, but to Teddy, he was practically family. 

"Blimey Teddy, I didn't know you knew Rubeus Hagrid!" Jez was clearly impressed. Hagrid was well known throughout the wizarding world, as the one who bared Harry Potter after Lord Voldemort "killed" him. Although Hagrid felt himself too old to teach care of magical creatures any more, he still lived in the grounds as game keeper, and arrived to greet all first year students, at the beginning of each new school year.

"Stands to reason though, don' it." Shrugged Vlad. "I bet you know lots of people."

Teddy confessed that he did. He and his friends followed Hagrid towards the lake and that was when he got his first look at Hogwarts Castle, close up.

It was incredible. Hagrid ushered them all into boats and Teddy was careful to end up in a boat with Vlad, Gus and Jez. As they glided across the lake, conversation turned to the sorting hat and the various houses.

"Better be Gryffindor." Said Gus. "I think my parent's would disown me otherwise."

"Same," agreed Jez, "Well, I think my dad would be happy with Ravenclaw, that's the house he was in, but my Mum was a Gryffindor and so was my grandparents."

"I don't mind what house. As long as it's not Slytherin." Muttered Vlad darkly. "Old Voldy was in that house, and I don't want nothing to do with it."

Voldemort was now a freely used name in the wizarding world. Now he was defeated for good, the fear that was connected to the name was broken. Dumbledore's phrase "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" had become a household slogan, and was quoted by many famous witches and wizards throughout history.

Many people argued that Slytherin should be disbanded after the line of bad wizards that had come from it, but Hogwarts' current headmaster had stated that it had every right to remain, in memory of one of the four founders of the school.

Teddy looked at his three friends. "I think it's likely we'll all be in the same house."

"Whys'at Ted?" Asked Jez.

"Because people who are similar, and have similar characteristics sort of end up in the same house, don't they? I mean, my Godfather and his best friends all ended up in the same house."

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen every time. It's also to do with blood and stuff, and none of my family were in Gryffindor. I dunno about you lot, but that's the house I want to be in." Vlad looked deeply concerned.

"That's another thing my Godfather said!" Cried Teddy. "The sorting hat does kind of listen to what you want. If you tell it you want to be in Gryffindor, then it will listen to you and not put you in a house that you hate if you ask it."

"Oh yeah, I did read that somewhere happening to Harry Potter." Agreed Gus. "I think it said that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but Harry asked it to put him in Gryffindor, so it did!"

"Exactly!"

The four friends all felt a lot happier as they climbed the wide staircase towards the Great Hall. At the top of the stairs, a new teacher was waiting to greet them.

"Welcome First Years. My name is Professor Longbottom." Teddy at once recognised the female standing in front of him. Neville Longbottom, family friend, had got married earlier that year. "I'm sure you're all aware of what is about to come. I want you to follow me through the Great Hall and wait to be sorted. You will be called by your name and then you will sit on the stool to be sorted. Once given your house, go and sit on the appropriate table. And watch out for the Wrackspurt, I thought I felt one zooming around the Great Hall earlier."

A confused murmur went up through the crowd of first years. Teddy smiled to himself as he and the others followed Professor Luna Longbottom into the Great Hall. The ceiling was a clear dark blue, dotted with thousands of tiny stars. The first years gaped and gasped at the sight around them before coming to a stop before the teachers table, and a stool with an ancient hat, perched upon in.

"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts." Teddy did not recognise the teacher speaking, but guessed that it was the headmaster. "I am Professor Humbleweed, to those few who do not know me, and I wish you the warmest welcome to our school. Now, let the sorting begin!"

"Please come sit here when I call your name." Said Professor Longbottom dreamily. "Marley, Helen." A small girl with braids sat on the stool, the hat coming right over her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!" Roared the sorting hat. There were cheers from the table at the far end.

"Buck, Jeremy." Jez gave his three friends the thumbs up and sauntered, coolly, towards the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Jez grinned at his friends and proudly strutted over to the Gryffindor table, to the sounds of enormous applause.

Many names were called before reaching another of the four friends. "Turkorovitch, Vladislad." Vlad strode purposefully towards the hat, contorting his hansome face and sticking his tongue out at his friends, playfully as it was placed on his head. Teddy grinned up at his clown-like friend. If the boy was nervous at all, he didn't show it. Vlad didn't even flinch as the hat shouted Gryffindor. He gave a quick bow to a giggling audience and jogged over to sit beside his friend.

Theodore Lupin was the next name to be called. There were a few murmurs of recognition throughout the hall as he walked to the stool. Strangely, Teddy felt very calm. He trusted his Godfather completely and believed what he had told him.

He was right not to be nervous. The hat didn't even touch his head before shouting

"Gryffindor!"

Vlad and Jez stood up and clapped loudly as Teddy made his way to his cheering house.

Gus was the very last person to be sorted.

"Snitch, Augustus." There was a collection of scattered snickers as the name was called out. Gus scowled and shuffled nervously forward. The hat was on his head for almost half a minute before finally calling;

"Gryffindor!" Gus looked as if he was about to faint with relief and he almost ran over to the table where his three friend had made room for him.

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff!" He told his three friends as copius amounts of food appeared on the table. "But I remembered what you said Teddy, and I told it I wanted to be with my friends. And it said that in Hufflepuff I had real potential, but eventually decided to listen to me. I was so nervous!"

"I did say! Said Teddy, happy for his friend. The four chattered loudly all through dinner, hardly pausing to breath. Teddy felt completely exhilarated. This was what he had always dreamed of; going to Hogwarts and having adventures like his father. Harry had told him all about what Remus Lupin and his friends had got up to, and Teddy was determined to live up to his father's name.

After an enormous feast, and a dull speech from the headmaster, the four boys followed the crowd of Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor common room. A pompous seventh year led the way.

"Gryffindor first years this way. Come on, come on! Hurry up. No lagging behind back there!"

Vlad proceeded to pull grotesque faces at their leader, behind his back, causing his three friends to stifle their laughter.

"Harry Potter." Announced the head boy as they reached a large painting of a fat lady. A couple of the older kids groaned loudly. A fifth year sidled up to Teddy and his friends.

"That's the forth time the Fat Lady has chosen 'Harry Potter' as the password to get into Gryffindor Tower. You'd think she'd be a bit more inventive, not having anything else to do and all. She's had 'Dumbledore' at least seven times!"

"I heard that Fergus Wood!" growled the Fat Lady loudly. "When you are the person who gets to make up the Gryffindor passwords I'd like you to think of new ones after sixty years! I happen to hold both Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore in the highest esteem!" She fluffed herself up as the head boy spoke,

"Yes, thank you. But there are a lot of new first years that need to get to their dormitories. So could you please let us in."

The portrait swung open violently, but the first years could distinctly hear the Fat Lady grumbling loudly as they climbed through the hole.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gus, as he entered the common room. "This place is amazing!"

"It's just like Harry described it!" murmered Teddy, gazing around in awe.

"Well then. Tomorrow, all first years are to go to the west tower after breakfast to be given your timetables. Dormitories are located upstairs; girls are up the staircase and on the right, boys on the left. Four people to a room, unless you wish to have a five-person room. Dorms with three or fewer beds are for forth years upwards ONLY. Now go and get some sleep."

Vlad was the first to speak. "Quick, lets get a room together!" and he legged it up the stairs, closely followed by Jez, Gus and Teddy. All their trunks had already been brought to the top of the stairs and the four boys dragged theirs into the room Vlad had picked out.

"Isn't this great?" Vlad yelled, leaping onto his four-poster bed. Teddy chose his own bed next to the window and agreed with his friend. The four friends changed into their pyjamas and crawled into their beds, overcome with exhaustion.

"Night guys." Murmured Jeremy. Teddy reached into his trunk and took out a blank piece of parchment. As he placed it under his pillow he looked around the room at his sleeping friends. He fell asleep dreaming of the adventures his father had had at school, and imagined him and his new friends doing the same…

* * *

_**Just so you know, Vlad is meant to be a little hottie :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Sorry it was so long comming! I'm way too busy atm :)

* * *

"Oi, Teddy! Wolfy! Wake up!" Vlad was shaking the covers of Teddys bed. "Breakfast! Hurry up." Teddy blinked sleepily and, noticing everyone was busy showering and getting dressed, decided to do the same.

The Great Hall was filled with a thousand chattering voices and the clattering of cutlery on plates. Teddy helped himself to a large helping of scrambled eggs as he and the others discussed their timetables.

"Dad says divination is a drag." Muttered Vlad through a mouthful of bacon.

"Yeah, Harry said the same." Agreed Teddy. "It's defence against the dark arts I want to learn. I kinda want to be an Auror." He blushed.

Vlad clapped an arm round his neck. "Same here wolfy!"

"Isn't it meant to be a bit… y'know… dangerous?" asked Gus nervously.

"Nahh. Not anymore it isn't. Not with Voldemort done and dusted with." Jez grinned at the worried Gus. Vlad put on a low menacing voice.

"That doesn't mean Auror's don't have to work you know! There're plenty of other dark witches and wizards out there. Just waiting for the right moment…" He grabbed Gus's wrists, "TO STRIKE!" Gus screamed in terror, dropping his fork onto the floor. There were titters of disapproval from the prefects and scattered sniggers from the Hufflepuff table. Teddy laughed so hard that he snorted his pumpkin juice out his nose. Gus glared at Vlad, who was grinning at his audience.

"What do you recon the defence against the dark arts teacher is like?" Asked Jez, changing the subject quickly.

"Dunno. Professor something-or-other. Never heard of him." Vlad shoved another forkful of bacon into his mouth. Teddy peered at his timetable.

"It says here… 'Professor Nim-bel-for-shank-a-bell'" He spelt it out slowly.

"Give it here." Jez snatched it off Teddy. "Professor Nimblefourshanceble. Its pronounced 'nim-bel-for-chanse-a-bull' dimwit."

"Nimblefourshancebledimwit. What a mouthful." Vlad grinned mischievously at Jez who promptly hit him over the head with Teddy's timetable.

"Come on." Teddy laughed at his friends "We should get to our first lesson."

"And it is…" Gus consulted the timetable before groaning in disgust "Eurghhhhhhh. Potions."

* * *

"I'm so TIRED!" Groaned Jeremy, collapsing into a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The four friends had endured a whole day of stressful lessons. Their professors had not been lenient on anyone, despite it being the first day of term.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Gus who was lying on his belly, attempting to read a particularly large and complicated looking book. "I've got tonnes of homework already."

"It's ridiculous! We've only been back a day… SHOVE OFF… and already they're piling on the work." Vlad glared at the forth years who'd tried to turf him out of the comfy chair he was sitting in.

"Vlad! Jez, Gus! Look at this!" Teddy was pointing excitedly at the notice board.

"What is it Wolfy?" Vlad wandered over to have a look.

"Can someone read out what it says, I'm too tired to get up." Jez grinned.

"It's about Quidditch tryouts!" cried Teddy excitedly. "There will be Quidditch tryouts tomorrow afternoon for anyone interested!"

"Blimy that's a bit soon isn't it. Whoever's captain this year must be really keen."

"You seem pretty keen to, eh Teddy? You any good at Quidditch?" Gus looked up from his book. Teddy blushed.

"Well, I've practiced a lot…with Harry, y'know? And… well… I really want to…" He trailed off.

"Harry Potter? Ay, he was a good Quidditch player make no mistake." Vlad and Teddy whipped round in the direction of the voice to see a tall, brown haired boy. He had a thick, Scottish accent and a badge reading "Quidditch Captain" glinted on his jumper.

"You are…?" Vlad eyed the older boy up suspiciously.

"Fergus Wood. Quidditch Captain fer Gryffindor. Are yous lot signing up for try-outs?"

"Yeah, we are." Smiled Teddy. "How do you know Harry?"

"Oh, I don't. But me dad talks aboot him a lot y'ken? Me dad's Oliver Wood, used to be at school wi' Harry. Best seeker he'd ever seen he says." Fergus winked at Teddy.

"You're dad's Oliver Wood?" Jez suddenly shot out of his seat. "But he's…"

"Manager for Chudley Cannons!" Gus finished Jeremy's sentence in an awed whisper. Fergus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"The name never fails to impress you firs' years."

"Chudley Cannons are like my favourite team EVER!" Gus held up his already tatty homework diary, which had been covered with 'Chudley Cannons' stickers.

"How's your dad's leg?" Teddy asked. Oliver and Harry had kept in touch since their school days, the odd letter and such. Teddy obviously knew about Oliver's injury, which prevented him from flying any longer, but Harry never mentioned that Oliver had a son!

Fergus scowled. "It still plays up sometimes, but he's happy with the team. I can tell he misses flying though."

Vlad decided it was high time he spoke. "Well, excuse me for not knowing who the Chubley Cannons are…"

"It's CHUDLEY."

"Whatever Gus. But I've never heard of Oliver Wood."

Fergus smiled. "I would love to stay and small talk with yous guys, but I'll let Teddy fill you in."

"How do you know my name?" Teddy frowned, had he met this boy before?

"Well you can't expect a proud Godfather not to send photos of his Godson along with his letters can you?" Fergus grinned craftily "I'll see yous lot tomorrow afternoon."

Teddy was left startled and blushing.

"God, you know just about everyone don't you Ted!" Vlad laughed as he sat back down in his chair. "So explain to me who this 'Oliver Wood' bloke is."

"He'sonlythemanagerofthebestquidditchteaminthewholeentireworld!" Gabbled Gus excitedly.

"In English please Augustus." Said Jeremy in mock sternness.

"Or Russian." Grinned Vlad.

"Oliver Wood went to school with Harry." Explained Teddy, settling himself by the fire. "He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and after leaving school he played as Keeper for a couple of local Quidditch teams. But he got really, really good. Was snapped up to play for England at the next world cup!"

"So why isn't he world famous by now?"

"He got attacked by a couple of death eaters, just before Voldemort's defeat. His legs got hexed and one of them never recovered. He had to give up flying. So now he's manager of the Chudley Cannons."

"And they're top of the league! It's amazing. He's the best manager ever." Gus was gazing dreamily into the fire.

"All right, all right. Calm down Gus. Anyone would think you were in love with him or something." Jeremy teased. They all laughed as Gus blushed a deep scarlet and buried his head in the Potions book he was studying from.

"So are we all going to the try-outs tomorrow then?" Jeremy asked the group.

"Yeah. I think it's worth a shot. I've never really played Quidditch." Vlad scratched his head as Teddy stared at him.

"Never?"

"Well, I've flown obviously, but I've never really tried the sport. Dunno why. But there's a first time for everything right?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. You'll love it." Teddy could tell that Vlad would be good at it. It seemed to him that Vlad was the sort of person who was good at everything. He had already shown his intelligence in lessons, although he didn't seem to try hard at all. He was always messing around and joking, but had done well in all the small assignments they had done in lessons so far. Teddy got up and headed towards the staircase. "I'm going to go write a letter to Harry." He said. "I'll see you guys up there."

"Already? Wolfy we've only been back a day, there can't be that much to write home about!" Jez playfully flicked his wand in mid-air.

"Yeah there is." Grinned Teddy. He made his way over to his dorm and sat down on the windowsill. Placing a piece of parchment over a book to lean on, he dipped his quill into an inkwell and began to write:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hogwarts is amazing. It's exactly like you said it would be. I got into Gryffindor (!!!) and have made loads of friends already. They're all in Gryffindor too! I saw Luna, although we have to call her Professor Longbottom, and Hagrid. I haven't seen Neville yet but I have him tomorrow I think. The fat lady (The Gryffindor portrait hole, do you remember?) has got you as her password. Imagine that! Your name is the password for the Gryffindor common room! It's really funny. _

_Guess what! Today I met Fergus Wood, Oliver Wood's son! How come you never told me about him? I never knew Oliver had a son. He's captain of Quidditch and I try-outs are tomorrow. I'm really, really nervous. I know I've practiced with you loads, but I'm still nervous._

_Give my love to Aunt Ginny, Nana Tonks and everyone. I miss you all. _

_Love Teddy_

He sealed the letter and left it on the desk by his bed, asserting to take it to find Flint in the owlery in the morning. Climbing into bed, Teddy let all his thoughts and feelings about the day whiz round his head. When he finally managed to get to sleep, he slept so deeply he didn't even hear the other three enter.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. But updates will be slow. Maybe faster in the x-mas hols :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long comming, I've been busy with my other stories, but I'll always return to this one, never fear :)**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, and I hope it's as good to read. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own Vlad, Jez, Gus, Fergus and most of the other people. But not Teddy, or anything else created by JKR.**

* * *

Teddy awoke the next morning feeling sick and nervous. The Quidditch try-outs were only a few hours away and he didn't feel at all ready. Vlad was the first to say anything at breakfast.

"C'mon Ted you'll be fine."

Teddy looked up from his untouched porridge, startled. "Wha?"

"Don't think we wouldn't have noticed Wolfy. You're as white as a sheet! They're only try-outs."

"Yeah, and they're not till this afternoon. You've got the whole day to get through first." Jeremy threw a piece of toast at his shaky friend. "Eat something, or you'll faint before you even reach try-outs."

"What position do you play anyway Ted?" Gus asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Ummm, well. I've practiced as seeker. But I'm not very good." He bit into his toast miserably. "I can't really catch."

"Cheer up wolf boy." Vlad clapped him on the back, a little too hard, causing Teddy to cough and splutter on his toast. "Oops, sorry mate. You'll be fine. Just fly you're best and impress Wood. Piece of cake." He grinned at his fellows tucking into his own breakfast.

Lessons passed excruciatingly slowly for Teddy. Potions dragged on for hours and he couldn't wait to get out of Defence against the Dark arts - usually his favourite subject. Finally, the bell chimed for the end of school and Teddy raced back to the common room.

"Slow down Wolfy!" Cried Vlad, chasing after him. "Wait for us."

But Teddy was too busy worrying to wait for his friends. He raced upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes for flying, grabbing his new broom. Jeremy gasped for air as he and Vlad both changed alongside their friend.

"Honestly Ted, slow down. Wood's not going to miss you off the team just because you turned up late."

Vlad pulled on his shoes. "Yeah, and we've got twenty minutes still" He looked at Teddy strangely before laughing loudly. "You actually _want_ to be early don't you!"

Teddy blushed scarlet. "No."

Jeremy joined in the laughter. "Honestly Ted, what are we going to do with you? Stop being such an eager beaver and slow down. All three of us will go down together in five minutes ok? That way we'll be five minutes early, but not so early that we ruin Vlad's street-cred and he dies of embarrassment." This comment was met with a playful cuff to the head from Vlad.

"Watch it you."

Teddy couldn't help but join in the laughter. He was happy that he had such good friends that would look out for him, but secretly he wondered - 'what if they got on the team and not him?'

As they were leaving the Gryffindor common room, Teddy turned to Vlad and Jeremy,

"Hey, wait! Isn't Gus coming?"

"Nah. He said he's not the Quidditch type." Vlad shrugged

Jeremy seemed apologetic. "We did try to persuade him to come, but… ah well."

"Less competition that way, eh Ted?" Vlad nudged Teddy on the shoulder. Teddy went green. The three ambled over to the Quidditch pitch, chatting about try-outs and homework. Teddy didn't say much himself, preferring to listen to the chat of the other two. He knew he shouldn't get so nervous; Quidditch wasn't the be-all-and-end-all after all. But still, he did so want to get on the team and make Harry proud.

There were a fair few people already down at the pitch. A small group of girls sat in one of the stands giggling and pointing at various people. Teddy could see why they were here. Fergus Wood was pretty well known for being a bit of a 'ladies man' and it seemed his fan club of girls didn't leave him unattended often. When Fergus saw Teddy he smiled and jogged over.

"Glad y'could make it Ted. And you two. Is yer friend not coming?" He looked inquisitively at Vlad and Jez.

"He's not the sporting type." Shrugged Jez.

"Ah well. Still, good that yous lot are game. So, do you know what positions you're keen on?"

Vlad grinned craftily. "I dunno, I've always played beater back at home but I guess I could try seeker. I've always fancied being centre of attention."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then." Jeremy rolled his eyes as Fergus laughed. "I'm not fussed myself. I'm happy to try anywhere."

"Me too." Piped in Teddy, not wanting to be forgotten. "Anywhere you like."

"Perfect. Well, come over and join the others. I'll start the try-outs in just a moment." Fergus gestured to the crowd of eager Gryffindors in the centre of the pitch before jogging over to the stand where the girls were sitting. Teddy smiled to himself at the outrageous flirting. A few moments later and the motley crew were lined up in front of Fergus.

"Right yous lot. You all know why yer here. So I want to start with a quick fly round the pitch, Nothing fancy, jus' a simple nip round in groups of six. I'll tell each group when to go."

Teddy, Vlad and Jeremy teamed up with three third years who had been friendly to them earlier in the week. They mounted their brooms slowly and waited for Wood's signal before zooming once round the pitch. Teddy didn't feel particularly scared, after all it was only flying, but he didn't like all these people watching him. It made him feel a bit sick. Vlad of course couldn't resist the chance to show off, flipping and twisting in mid air round the corners of the pitch, to the great applause from the girls in the stands.

"I said nothing fancy Mr Turkorovitch!" Laughed Wood from below. "Now, I've already decided to keep some of my team from last year, providing there's no one better. This is Davina Hubbord, Alexander Jameson and Jessica Sandford. Jess and Alex are my best chasers and Davina's a beater. I'm keeper so that leaves three spaces: one seeker, one beater and one chaser. Understand?"

There were various murmurs of conformation from the group.

"Good. Righ' first I want to see how yous can all catch. Me, Jess and Alex will show you a simple exercise, which you'll do in yer groups. Watch carefully."

The three began to pass a Quaffle between them, switching places every second throw. Teddy stood in awe at the way they moved so gracefully and caught the ball so deftly. He began to feel that sick feeling again as Wood called out for the groups to do the same while he watched each one in turn. The six began to copy the manoeuvre slowly. Teddy dropped the ball several times, each time his face growing a scarlet tinge. Vlad, as usual, was showing off, tossing the ball with one arm and catching it backwards. Teddy couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy for the boy's talent.

"Very good everyone. Now, I'm going to release a bludger, and two at a time, I want yous to come and hit the buggar at each other. Alreet?"

The hefty black ball was released. Wood called out two names.

"Danny Marsters and Francesca Scott." The two flew up and began batting the ball at each other. After a couple of hits, Danny missed and the bludger hit the back of his broom, knocking him a few feet backwards. Wood chuckled. "Jeremy Buck, take his place." Jeremy flew up to receive the ball and thwack it back to his partner. Francesca was proving a natural until a badly aimed hit from Jez hit her on her arm and she had to be rushed to the hospital wing.

"Oops." Grinned Jez innocently. "Just knocking off the competition" he whispered to Teddy as he flew back down."

After several after turns, it came to Vlad. It was obvious he'd done it before as he lazily knocked the black sphere to and fro, yawning dramatically. _-show off_- grumbled Teddy, awaiting his turn.

Finally, his turn came, and he flew up in his over-eager manner to hit the bludger. The first time he hit too hard, and caused the poor unsuspecting girl on the receiving end to fall unconscious to the floor. Teddy blushed a ferocious scarlet as he heard the crowd laugh loudly and Vlad's voice call out over the top "Atta' boy Ted!"

His second attempt, however, was more successful. Perfectly aimed and with just the right strength, the black ball zoomed through the air. Wood clapped his hands delightedly. "Not bad Lupin." Teddy smiled with relief as the ball was returned and he swung again. He was getting the hang of this.

"Righ' then." Wood addressed the crowd once more after the last of the candidates had had their turn. "We're going to finish off in a match. Nothin' fancy. I'll assign you positions and yous can try them out, seven-a-side."

"Finally. This is the good stuff." Whispered Vlad to his companions.

"I'll be playing keeper, naturally. Jess and Alex will be chasers, along with Jeremy Buck. Turkorovitch, I want you to go beater…"

"Or," Vlad interrupted cheekily, "you could put me as seeker." He shrugged, grinning nonchalantly. "Your choice."

Wood rolled his eyes. "Fine. Try it. _Bloody show-off"_ he mumbled the last part under his breath. Vlad triumphantly punched the air. "Right, Florence White I want you to try seeker for the opposing side then with Max and Teddy as yer beaters, Daniel, Patrick and Yvonne as chasers and Carmen as yer keeper. Charity Phelps, you'll be beater on my team. All set?"

A few dejected competitors made their way slowly to the stands to watch as Wood gave them the its-all-about-trying speech. Teddy slowly saddled his broom, worrying about whether his best efforts would be good enough. He was, after all, only a first year.

"Righ', are yous lot ready? Three, two, one GO!" Wood roared at the top of his voice as four balls flew into the air, only to be attacked by various bodies. Naturally, Jess was the first to get her hands on the Quaffle. She sped up the pitch, pursued by the opposing chasers. Teddy focused on the big black balls, zipping around in front of him. "C'mon Ted!" called out his fellow beater Max, "Get stuck in!"

But Teddy found 'getting stuck in' a lot easier said than done. Hitting a bludger was all very well in practice, but when it came to actually aiming a very heavy black ball at a fellow classmate, Teddy realised he didn't have it in him. Miserably he flew around the pitch, hitting any bludger with expert aim if they came near, but his aim was never near an opposing player.

"Lupin! What're you playing at? You could of hit her!" One of his chasers called out irritably. Teddy just mumbled a quiet apology and carried on his flight, surveying the match. Jeremy, on the other hand was doing well. Already thirty points up, Jez had scored two out of the three goals to his team. The opposing chasers had yet to put a goal past Wood. Ted glanced upwards to see Vlad and Florence scouring the pitch below. Vlad gave a quick wave in his direction before suddenly zooming down in a steep dive. Flo, realising what was happening immediately followed in fast pursuit. Teddy marvelled Vlad's quick turns and speed, wondering how on earth he was so talented, however it soon became clear he was on a wild goose chace. Chuckling Vlad flew upwards sharply, leaving Flo to come to a halt, just cm above the grassy field.

"Vladislad! I want none of those tricks! They cost us!" Fergus yelled angrily from the goalmouth. However as soon as he said it, Vlad went into a quick acceleration high above the pitch. Flo meanwhile was far too far below to even consider making the chase. The snitch was caught before you could say 'Mimblus Mimbultonia'.

It was about thirty seconds before anyone actually realised what had happened. Jess and Yvonne were still streaking down the pitch while Wood shouted above the chatter of voices from the crowd "Stop! Stop!"

Vlad flew slowly down to the ground, smirking in his usual self-satisfied manner, the little golden fluttering ball securely grasped between his thumb and forefinger. There were loud shouts and girlish shrieks from what Teddy guessed were the new Vlad-Fan-Club. It was only a matter of seconds before both teams had all fourteen pairs of feet firmly on the ground.

"Impressive." Fergus couldn't help but be impressed. "I have to say that was some pretty good flying. Yer a natural." Vlad smiled proudly. "Well, I think we'll call it a day. The team list will be up in the common room by the end of the evening and practice will be every Thursday after lessons. Umm… I'd like to thank yous all for coming and don' be too disappointed if you don' make it. Not many firs' years do." He glared slightly at Vlad. Teddy could tell that Wood didn't like Vlad's arrogance but that he knew that the Russian boy really had no competition. Picking up his broom, Ted rushed over to Jeremy.

"Well, that wasn't too bad was it?" Jeremy was cheerful. "I mean, I don't think for a second I'll get in. First years don't really tend to…"

"But Harry Potter did it." Pointed out Vlad as he ran over to join us. "And if he can, we can!"

Teddy knew he was right, knew that Vlad was a certain member of the team, but he also knew that he, himself, wouldn't make it, and that made him miserable.

"Ah well. It was still fun all the same. And it won't stop me practicing!" Jeremy deftly tossed his broom from hand to hand. "I kinda like flying."

The three walked in silence for a few minutes. A couple of second year girls walked past quickly, giggling and linking arms. "Hey Vlad." One of them spoke in a high-pitched, girlish squeak. "Nice flying today." Vlad lifted his chin and winked flirtatiously at them while Teddy and Jeremy rolled their eyes, chuckling. The gesture was met with even more giggling from the girls as they scampered off.

"Honestly Vlad you're such a little lady killer. It's a wonder you're still single." Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah, well maybe not for long." Teddy laughed softly.

"Ted's right. I bet you'll be taken by the end of the week."

Vlad joined the laughter, but said nothing. However Teddy saw the 'we-will-see' glint, flickering in his eyes.

* * *

**Will Teddy make the team? Review and let me know what your predictions are and find out next chapter!**

**thanks xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry this chapter was so long coming. Updates are a tad slow these days. But it's here at last. Will Teddy make the team?**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. Apart from the names you don't recognise :)**

* * *

Later that evening, Teddy was seated in one of the comfy-chairs in the Gryffindor common room, his friends scattered in the seats and on the floor around him. Vlad was lying on his stomach by the fire, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of _Quidditch Weekly._

"I'm knackered!" Jeremy puffed out his cheeks, slouching heavily in on of the chairs next to Teddy "I feel like I've just run to Hogsmead and back!"

"That's coz you're so unfit!" Vlad threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Jez's stomach, but the boy tossed it away before it hit him with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Were the try-outs fun?" Asked Gus, looking up from his half-written Charms essay. "I mean, I wasn't missing out?"

"Oh, they were alright" murmured Vlad licking his fingers and turning a page, "Nothing to difficult…or physically draining" He looked mischievously at Jez who stuck his tongue out.

"I thought they were quite hard." Piped in Teddy, "So many people showed up! I didn't think that many would be interested!"

"They're all in it for the glory these days Ted." Vlad chuckled "They don't really care about the sport like you and me."

"And me!" Interjected Jeremy.

"Nahh, you're just a glory-seeker!" Vlad laughed.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow before standing up; raising an arm high into the air and jumping up and down shouting, "Ooh, ooh! Pick me! Pick me! My name's Vlad and I simply MUST be seeker. I want everyone to look at me. Ooh, ooh, ooh!"

Teddy and Gus laughed out loud as Vlad tackled Jeremy to the ground. The two thrashed about on the floor until a prefect came and told them off for being disruptive.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Vlad-meister." Grinned the Russian.

"Bah, I so won." Jeremy had a grin to match his friend's "And my impression was amazingly accurate."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

The argument went on for some time until the same prefect shooed them all up to their dorms to the loud moans of Gus "But I haven't finished my essay!"

As Teddy stared up at the ceiling from the comfort of his bed he thought about the day's activities. He wanted to be on the team so badly, yet in his heart-of-hearts he knew he wasn't that good. Harry had told him how his father, Remus, had never been a Quidditch player so it wasn't in his blood, but all the same…

"Hey Ted." A voice whispered from the bed beside him. Teddy rolled over to face Jeremy's bed. "Teddy, don't worry about making the team. It's not the end of the world ey? I mean, first years hardly ever make it and there are loads of good players this year. If we don't make it, we'll just practice hard for next year, yeah?"

Teddy smiled into the darkness, comforted by his friend's kind words. "Yeah. It's fine, no big deal. I'm not that worried about it." He heard the grin in Jeremy's voice when he replied,

"Exactly, we can't all be big-headed show-offs like Vlad…"

"I heard that." Came a sleepy mumble from the bed opposite.

"So just forget about it. We'll check tomorrow, and if we don't make it, we'll find something else fun to do."

Happily, Teddy snuggled down deeper into his bed, glad to have such a loyal friend. "Thanks Jeremy." He whispered.

"No problem. Night Wolfy."

"Night Jez."

Comforted, Teddy slipped into unconsciousness; however, his sleep was haunted by bad dreams. Teddy dreamt that he was walking out onto the Quidditch pitch alone to face the opposing team, but when he reached for his broom, he found only a long wooden pole that couldn't fly. Desperately he tried to charm the pole into the air so he could face the enemy team of trolls, wearing Slytherin robes. Eventually the pole zoomed high into the air with Teddy on it, fiercely trying to keep balanced. Suddenly the flying trolls, all armed with beater bats, surrounded him. Bludgers were zooming all around and he hopelessly tried to avoid being beaten to death. Looking at the jeering crowd, he saw the faces of Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione looking angry and disgusted. Blinking back tears, Teddy tried to fly away, but instead he lost his balance, slipping off his broom and falling to the ground with a…

* * *

THUD.

"Merlin! Are you alright Teddy?"

Teddy opened his eyes to find himself blinded by daylight. His bed felt cold and hard and his pillow had disappeared.

"Wha? Where? The Trolls? I didn't…"

"Ted?" Vlad, Gus and Jez all approached him cautiously. Teddy blinked blearily around the room, trying to gain his bearings. Suddenly he realised he wasn't in his bed at all, but on the cold stone floor beside it. Propping himself up on his elbows he gazed at the concerned faces of his friends.

"Teddy, what happened?" Vlad reached down to pick Teddy up by the arms. "You fell out of bed."

"Yeah, you were shouting a bit then you tumbled out. Are you ok?" Gus took Teddy's other arm and helped him stand up.

"I'm ok." Said Teddy shakily. "Just had a bad dream. Must of fallen out of bed."

"You look a bit pale. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Smiled Teddy sincerely. "Just had really, really strange dreams. I'm fine though." He looked at his friend's disbelieving faces. "Seriously guys, I'm alright."

"If you say so Wolfy." Vlad patted him on the back. "Come on, get dressed and we'll get some breakfast."

Teddy pulled on his Hogwarts robes with trembling fingers. Downstairs in the common room, on the notice board pinned on with little gold pins would be a piece of paper, and on that piece of paper would be a list of the eight people who would be on the team: one keeper, one seeker, two beaters, three chasers and one reserve. Teddy knew everyone in the room was avoiding the subject, but he was pretty sure that they were nervous too, maybe not as nervous as him, but still feeling the butterflies.

Taking an extra long time to tie up his shoe laces, while the others stood silently by he door, Teddy wondered how he could cope if he didn't get in. -_You'll be fine.- _he told himself -_you just need to focus on your studies. You're smart. You like lessons. Quidditch would only distract you anyway-_ But still all Teddy could think about was the feel of air against his skin, the glint of a golden ball and the roar of the crowd beneath his feet.

"C'mon Ted. Let's get this over and done with."

Teddy nodded slowly and trudged downstairs behind his friends. The common room was empty when they got there. Everyone was undoubtedly at breakfast. But there, pinned to the notice board with four shiny gold pins, was the list of people who had made it onto the Gryffindor quidditch team. Teddy approached it slowly, behind his two friends. Gus stood patiently by the door.

There it was.

The list.

He read the names, slowly, one by one…

_Keeper - Fergus Wood (c)_

_Seeker - Vlad Turkorovitch_

_Beaters - Davina Hubbord, Maxamillion Avery_

_Chasers - Alexander Jameson, Jessica Sandford, Yvonne Leister_

_Reserve - Charity Phelps_

_-Solid effort everyone. Commiserations to those who didn't quite make it. Don't worry, there's always next year!-_

Teddy felt his heart sink. Eight names and not one was his. He hadn't really expected otherwise, but still he felt so disheartened. He felt Jeremy put an arm around his shoulders.

"Never mind Teddy. We'll try again next year."

"Yeah. Don't loose heart Ted" Vlad was obviously happy at his achievement, but knew that his friend was more important at this moment in time. "Quidditch is one stupid sport. You've already proven that you're the smartest out of us four and you don't need to fly a broom to pass your OWLs."

Teddy knew his friends were trying to cheer him up, but he just felt… un-cheer-up-able.

"Umm, you guys go ahead to breakfast. I don't feel all that hungry. I'll catch you in Potions." Teddy mumbled before heading in the direction of the grounds. He just didn't feel like being around people at the moment.

* * *

Sitting on the grass by the lake he thought about all the quidditch matches to come, and how he wouldn't be taking part. But instead, standing on the sidelines, cheering his friends on.

"Hey Ted?" Teddy whipped around in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Fergus walking over to him. He tried to smile, failed and turned to face the lake again with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Wood was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Ted, I know you must be pretty bummed out." Fergus said sitting next to the small first year "But you can't loose hope. It's almost impossible for a first year to make it onto the team. The only real exception is yer godfather."

Teddy felt his heart sink as he thought about how disappointed Harry would be with him.

"But don't worry. You have so much potential Ted, you really, really do." Wood put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "You have great beater potential, you just need to learn to be more aggressive. I know you're the son of a Lupin, which means you're quiet by nature. But from what I heard your dad was a great man and he wouldn't let a little thing like this get him down. He would just breathe in, hold his head high, and do bloody well at everything else. Sounds like you're already following in his footsteps academically,"

Teddy felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes. If only he'd known his dad, if only…

"And then," Fergus continued. "There's yer mam. And you can never forget that you're descended from the Blacks. She was Sirius Black's cousin, no?"

Teddy nodded, unsure of what point Wood was making.

"Well then." Fergus grinned. "We've all heard the stories of the great Sirius Black. So if you have some of his bloody running through your veins, then I know you won't give up. Because he was a fighter, and when he wanted something, he worked until he got it. And that's what you're going to do Ted.

"Every Saturday night, you're going to be with me, on that quidditch pitch, training. I'm going to give you one-on-one lessons. What do you say? Let's make your parents proud. We'll make a beater out of you yet."

Teddy, eyes stinging, turned and gave Fergus a watery smile. "Thanks Fergus." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Fergus smiled back. "I see a lot of potential in you. Let's not let that all go to waste, eh?" Standing up, he gave Teddy a quick wink before turning and heading back towards the castle.

His heart beating fast, Teddy turned back towards the lake, a huge smile etched on his face. He would work hard. He would practice hard. He would have fun, and most of all, he _would_ make his parents proud.

* * *

**Poor Teddy. But he doesn't seem to upset any more. Apologies to anyone who wanted him to make the team. I just thought it would be a bit too much of a coincidence if he did. We all know, first years don't get in very often. Anyway, next chapter will have brooms, wolfish traits, girls and maybe a bit of colour changing hair ;) stay tuned!  
**


End file.
